


The Day They Attacked

by BleedingDeath



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Humor, cuckoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A potions apprentice sees the Hero of Time outside in their village and decides to take down the events of the day in her journal, not expecting them to take a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day They Attacked

The day had begun like any other. The sun was shining, the windmill turning in the breeze, the cuckoos clucking insistently. Why didn't that girl ever keep them quiet and in their pen? They escaped daily, often wandering the grassy streets. Many people had gotten use to this and paid them no mind. I was one of those people.

But on this day, a stranger, no, not a stranger, but the Hero of Time came to our small town of Kakariko. I don't know why he was here, but he seemed intrigued by our free roaming fowls. A dangerous past time if handled wrong. He didn't know the wrath they carried. My mentor had shooed one with a broom once, the results weren't pretty. We don't talk about it much.

I had glanced away from the window for only a moment when my mentor called to ask where I had left the potion bottles when it happened. There was a shrill cry in the air. A battle cry. The declaration of war. Immediately, my head turned to the window to see what had occurred. The Hero backed away from one of the cuckoo, slowly, as to not aggravate it further. Had he harmed it, or merely startled it?

Then in the distance, I could hear it. The sound of hundreds of wings flapping. It grew louder and louder with each passing second. They were coming. I knelt down, only daring to keep my eyes above the windowsill as I took down the events in my journal.

The sky began to darken. They were upon us, blotting out the sun. Clucking could be heard in all directions. Would this be the end for the Hero? Surely something as small yet as evil as a cuckoo could not end him. Or could it? I said a small prayer to the Goddesses that he may not be harmed, but I don't know how much good it would do. Cuckoo were of the dark world when angered.

They began to swarm him at once, weaving like the white foam of the ocean. I could hear him scream in panic. What a dweeb. Though I couldn't blame him, I too would scream if—

Oh Goddesses, one just hit the window!

I stared in horror as it glared at me through the pane before hopping off to it's true target. That was a close one. I huddled into the corner, no longer daring to look out the window. The only thing I could hear was the flapping of wings and the cries of birds. Our Hero must not have thought he would have to pay for whatever grave sin he committed to the bird he'd been looking at.

In the distance was a faint scream, a yell for help, but none would come. These birds were consumed by Din's fire itself. I yelped as one of the birds came back to our window, pecking at it over and over. This may be the last of me as well if the glass doesn't hold.

Damn these birds.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this because it was so much fun to write!


End file.
